Private Eye
by Lulucutie12
Summary: A twenty-four year old Mai gets a job at a private detective agency, six months after her disastrous break up with a certain narcissist. However, she finds that she can't runaway from the truth of her fall out with him. As Mai goes through a story of life and laughs, she'll realise the place where she wants, no, needs to be. Note: Don't be scared away by the OCs! They are minor.
1. Our Favorite Brunette And a New Blond

**_Private Eye_**

**Me:Hi there!~ This is my first fan fiction ever!**

**Naru:*sigh***

**Me:*eye twitch*Problem?**

**Naru:I seriously doubt they care.**

**Me:Why you! Hey Mai!**

**Naru:*sweatdrops*What are you doing?**

**Mai:What's up?**

**Me:So there's this really hot guy who thinks your cute...**

**Mai:Really? Who?**

**Naru:LULUCUTIE12 DOESN'T OWN GHOST HUNT OR IT'S CHARACTERS EXCEPT HER OCS! Mai! We're leaving!**

**Mai:*being dragged*But the hot g-**

**Naru:We're leaving now!**

**Me:Enjoy!**

Kira Sohma was late. Granted, her boss Akira, wouldn't care enough to spare a complete sentence of a lecture. But he would use it against her when a case came up that neither of them wanted to get their hands dirty for. It was just like him to start acting like the boss of his company when she least wanted him to. Twenty-five year old Kira worked as a private investigator at Shibuya Private Detective Agency (SPDA).

It wasn't very creative to say the least, but it brought in customers which left more than enough for the bills. Although, Kira personally felt she'd had seen _way _too many strangers in the midst of _intimate positions_ than any person should see in their lifetime. It certainly didn't help Kira was the type of girl who tended to fall backward onto her head at just the thought of things. She really should've thought her choice of career more thoroughly.

However, this wasn't the time for a midlife crisis. She was finally in front of SPDA. It was a friendly looking building, large, one level high with a white brick exterior and bubbly green letters on the glass wall facing the street. It was located in a fairly busy part of Shibuya and was placed between a 24 hour cafe and a manga store. It made for excellent lunch breaks and better night-long work hours.

Before entering through the front door, Kira took a minute to put herself together. Akira may not reprimand her for coming in late, but he sure as hell wouldn't miss a chance to poke fun at her disheveled state. **So mean…**.She smoothed down her tan slacks and her white t-shirt. Kira preferred comfort over style, **something Akira never ceases to remind me about**.** Meanie**…. A pair of running shoes completed the outfit, she had found after many, um _situations_, that they were a must. She tightened the ponytail she had pulled her short blond hair into and hoped she'd remembered to apply her mascara to the practically invisible eyelashes that framed her grey eyes. Kira would find out later that, in fact, she _had _forgotten.

Satisfied, Kira proudly walked into SPDA's trendy office. The first thing anyone would see walking into the office was the two couches facing each other, this was were Akira and Kira conducted their meeting with their clients. Today, the area was occupied with Akira talking to a brunette who's back was to Kira. Immediately, Kira was anxious to see what the girl looked like and the reason she was here. Kira was never one with much patience. Akira looked up to meet Kira's curious grey gaze with his amused evergreen one. Akira was, although Kira absolutely hated to admit it, _hot_. ** He's not that hot, I mean, well….** With his unique eyes, toned body, and shiny dark brown hair, girls melted in his hands. He stood up.

"Morning Kira, I'd like you meet my good friend Mai Taniyama." The brunette rose and turned to face an anticipating Kira. Unfortunately, Kira was not prepared for what she was about to see. Roses and pink-colored sparkles had pretty much surrounded Mai's face. **Oh god...she's beautiful! Que the self-consciousness! **Beautiful was definitely accurate in describing twenty-four year old Mai Taniyama. Warm, excited pools of chocolate made up her large eyes, which adorned her cheerful face. Naturally thick eyelashes and pouty lips only added to her already overwhelming prettiness. Her soft brown hair now spilled down her shoulders, airy and light.

It was all too much for poor Kira and she found herself on the floor. Akira didn't bother to try and contain his extremely _rude _reaction. He was half bent, laughing hard enough to lose a lung. Mai poked him harshly.

"Stop being a jerk!" She hissed. Akira paid her no mind and continued laughing. Sending him one last glare, she moved over to where Kira was sprawled. Kira looked up to see Mai's concerned eyes looming over her. **Oh man, she's adorable too!? **"Kira? Are you alright? Do you need me to get you anything?" Mai questioned, politely. Kira jumped up quickly, nearly crashing right into the petite brunette. Immediately, she got a head rush from standing up too quickly and almost wiped out again. **I'm so stupid! **

"Oh no, no. Don't worry about me. You're just really beautiful and sweet looking and…" **I did not just say that. Kill me, please kill me now. **Thankfully Mai's stride wasn't freaked out by Kira's odd, while good intentioned, comment. Quite the opposite actually. The blushing brunette pressed her hands to her newly pink cheeks.

"You really think so? You're too nice and awfully pretty yourself." Mai continued, beaming. Akira snorted.

"Are we talking about the same blond here? Because I'm not seeing the sex appeal, or any appeal actually." Both girls were livid.

"That is so mean!" Mai protested angrily, hands pressed onto her hips. Kira on the other hand, decided to use a different tactic.

"OW!" Akira nursed his shin, where bruises were starting to appear from Kira's well aimed kick. "I'm your boss, I think deserve a little respect." He was met with a laugh from both girls.

"Anyways, why'd you come visit us today Miss Taniyama. Do you have someone you'd like us to sta-, um I mean investigate." Kira took a more professional stature, realising Mai could very well be a client.

"Oh please, call me Mai and I'm here bec-"

"I'll tell you why she's here." Akira interrupted, having finished sulking. "Kira, meet your new _latent psychic _coworker."

**Hey, maybe this profession isn't so sucky after all. **

**Me:And there it it! Hope you enjoyed the first chapter. The rest of SPR will show up soon. By the way, Akira is based of Ryner Lute, except for the eyes. Does he remind you a bit of a certain narcissist? Oh, and if you spot any grammar error in my writing, please tell me! It'll make proofreading much easier for me! Alright, please review and see you next time!**


	2. Alcohol And Best Friends

**Me:Hey guys, thank you so much for your reviews! They really fueled me to write faster!**

**Naru:A real writer wouldn't need reviews to encourage her.**

**Me:You're just mad I haven't put you in the story yet**

**Naru:...MAI! TEA!**

**Me:*sigh* Anyways I'd like to dedicate this chapter to Ishval, my first reviewer! Oh and...I DON'T OWN GHOST HUNT OR IT'S CHARACTERS! DON'T SUE ME! **

Alcohol And Best Friends

Mai quickly became a part of daily life in SPDA. On a typical day, if Kira was working on her cases in the office, she'd see Mai come in bubbly and bright, at least an hour after than she herself had arrived. The first few days, Kira just assumed that Mai had a habit of being late, but then she noticed Mai never apologized upon entering the office. She casually brought this up to Akira in the office kitchen afterwards, and he hesitantly replied that Mai's hours didn't start as early as his and her's.

This was weird to say the least. She didn't mind working more than Mai, but why would Mai need to come in later? Why was Akira so cool with it? Kira wanted to ask, yet something told her to let it go for now.

After Mai arrived, she'd usually help out Akira and Kira on their current cases. No new cases had come in for her to take, so she settled with assisting instead. Later in the day, she'd grab lunch for everyone and depending on the workload, would _adorably_ demand that they all eat together. The latter always gave in, because Mai, adorable or not, didn't take no for an answer.

Eventually, it was time to go home and this was where Kira noticed another strange thing about Mai. She never left the office by herself, she'd always climb into a waiting car. On a few occasions she even left with Akira. This time, Kira felt no qualms about sticking her nose into other people's business, and was rewarded with the knowledge that Mai was a major danger magnet.

Apparently, walking around at night was a big _no_.

This routine dragged along until. on a Friday two weeks after Mai had first begun working for SPDA, a lavish elderly woman decided to hire SPDA. With a job _specifically_ requesting Mai.

"Wait, hold up. You want me to _seduce_ your grandson?!" Mai asked, with pink tinted cheeks and wide cinnamon eyes. sighed and took a minute to fix her already, perfectly styled, snow white hair. Seeing the client's immaculate bun and Mai's stylishly windswept ponytail, Kira was beginning to doubt her decision to wear her pale blonde bob in…. **What do you call it when you leave your hair the way you woke up with it? Oh yeah, bedhead….**

"No darling, not seduce." was speaking again. "Allow me to explain further. My grandson, Yuko, is a sweet boy. However, his tendency to show off troubles me. I fear he has developed a habit of presenting valued family heirlooms to any pretty girl who catches his fancy. My husband and I are hosting a social next week to introduce the new partners of my husbands company. Perhaps you've heard of it?"

**No, we somehow didn't realize that there was a multibillion dollar advertising company in Japan.**

"Anyways, my husband has recently reacquired a prized katana that has been passed down through his family line. This katana is well known and worth quite a lot of money. If Yuko were to show this to the wrong person and result in it being stolen, I don't know what we'd do. So I'd like you to be taken to the katana by him, then inform me afterwards. I can handle my grandson, after I have proof of his foolishness." Mai turned to glance at Akira. He flashed a winning smile at .

"Excuse us for a moment while we discuss your case privately." With that Akira and Mai rose from the lime couch they were sitting on, and walked toward the kitchen area. Kira pushed off the ivory colored wall she was leaning on and followed the pair. After a few minutes of angry whispers, accusing retorts, an insult resulting in a fist to the stomach, and a promise of concert tickets; the three left the kitchen. A contract was made; SPDA would be more than well paid for their services if they succeeded and both Akira and Kira would also be attending the social.

* * *

><p>Mai bounced onto the plush couch once the door closed behind . "I can't believe you're pimping me on my first case Akira." She complained, twisting the ends of her ponytail.<p>

"Mai, people find you extremely attractive. You get the guys hot, embrace it." Akira barely ducked in time to dodge the throw pillow a beet red Mai launched at him. He ruffled her chestnut head as he walked to his office, chuckling. Kira couldn't help giggling at were like brother and sister, although most brothers probably wouldn't comment on the sex appeal of their sister.

"Kira?" Mai's sweet sounding voice broke her away from her musings. Kira took a step back though, Mai had moved so that she was directly in front of her. Mai's effortless beauty was still a little overwhelming.

"Yeah?"

"Me and my close friends were planning to head to the bar once I finish my shift. I was wondering if you wanted to come along?" Mai asked, one of her signature bubbly smiles on her lips. **Oh my god, yes yes! I wanna go! I can be social! Take that Akira! I'm not a social pariah, you son of a b-**

"Of course, I'd just love to join you guys." Kira smiled at the shorter girl. Her smile wasn't as brilliant and dazzling as Mai's, but was still pretty nice.

* * *

><p>"Bye Akira, we're leaving now!" Mai called out as she started out the door with Kira.<p>

"Mai! You're a _lightweight_! Remember?! If I get a call telling me that you're doing shots in your underwear again, I swe-"

_"Shut up!_ I'm going to be fine!" Mai slammed the door behind them. Well tried at least. It was one of those weird doors that you need to slam manually to have any effect. Mai looked sheepishly at Kira. "Um, so about what Akira just said-"

"It's okay. Really, we all do crazy thing once in awhile.** Alright maybe I'm a bit of a social pariah. Jeez, and she's only a year younger too….**

* * *

><p>Kira wasted no time in flinging herself out her car and landing on all fours in front of the bar. Mai had asked if she could drive Kira's car to Panic Paradise, the bar, since she knew the way. And of course, Kira had agreed without hesitation. Now she was genuinely considering kissing the pavement under her. She'd grown to love Mai to pieces in the short time she knew her, but there was no way she was ever letting Mai sit in front of a wheel. <em>Ever.<em>

* * *

><p>Mai's friends called out to the pair the second they entered the semi-crowded bar. The two girls had somehow managed to grab a booth, despite the semi-chaos. Mai introduced them as Michiru and Keiko. Kira's jaw dropped at her friend's name.<p>

"Michiru? As in the designer? The creator of the 'Serenity' collection?! I'm so honored to meet you!" The said girl held her head high proudly.

"Your modesty amazes me." Mai commented, rolling her eyes at her best friend. This earned Mai a poke that resulted in her erupting in giggles.

"Yes, that's me. I'm just really happy to have fans of my work." Kira was not the only fan Michiru had obtained. The fashion obsessed teen had worked hard, double majoring in business and design, to become the the well known young adult she was now. Her dark brown eyes held pride and her once long locks had been cut in a sleek bob, with two much longer parts framing her face. Keiko, on the other hand, had hardly changed her appearance after high school. Her lighter colored hair was still pulled into her pigtails. However, a shiny engagement ring rested on her finger now. She gleefully gave Kira a closer look.

"Kazuto proposed a few months after graduation. So I became a housewife instead of going to college like those two. Saved my parents a fortune. Oh, when's the wedding? We're planning on having in the winter, thank god summer has just started. So much work to do!" Keiko went on about her wedding plans happily. Although Kira was more on the tomboyish side,she enjoyed listening about these girlish types of things. Somewhere in the midst of conversation, a waiter came up to their booth to get them drinks. Kira was utterly stuck on what to order. Michiru and Keiko had ordered cosmopolitans for themselves. Mai had politely asked for a chocolate martini. These sounded more like candies then beverages to Kira. **I really need to get out more.**

"Um, I'll just have a bottle of Bud Light please." After mentally yelling at herself for not trying something new and unique, Kira decided to ask Mai a question that popped up earlier when Keiko had mentioned college. "Hey speaking of college, what did you major in, Mai?"

"Oh me? I went all in for psychology. And I really loved it too." Their orders had arrived now, Kira took a swig of her beer while ogling the other drinks. They even looked like desserts. **I should have ordered one… Next time Kira.** "Actually I met Akira at college."

"Wait, really?"

"Yeah, the two of us got pretty close after he started tutoring me in my required academics classes." She rubbed her head. "I'm not really good at that kind of stuff."

"You can say that again." Keiko teased, looking at Mai affectionately.

"Hey now, I don't remember you getting great grades either." Michiru reminded her, waving to get another round of drinks.

_"Nerd!"_ Mai and Keiko stuck out their tongues at her in unison.

"Mai, you're so cold! I defended you too!" The trio of best friends went on like this, only pausing to order again. This time, Kira proudly ordered a chocolate martini alongside Mai. As she waited for her chocolate alcohol to arrive, she couldn't help but notice that Mai looked different somehow with her close friends. **It's like she's opened up without me ever realizing she was closed.**

It was true, Mai always felt a newfound sense of freedom whenever she was with her best friends. They knew everything about her without her ever needing to explain. They always knew how she was feeling when it was important. They always knew what to say, without saying a word. Afterall, they were her best friends.

**Me:Thanks for reading! Please review~! If you noticed, I focused specially on Mai's friends outside of SPR. I always felt they were really important to understanding Mai's character in Ghost Hunt, so I feel it's a shame they're so skimmed over. Personally, I feel like SPR never really understood Mai the way best friends generally do.**

**Naru:*sipping tea***

**Me:I'd just like to mention, if you've read the Ghost Hunt novel(It's translated on Baka-Tsuki) you'll see that when Mai passes out at Yasu's school, while she's unconscious Naru actually caresses her cheek! In front of everyone! Can you believe they didn't put that in the manga/anime! It's cruel!**

**Naru:*spews***

**Mai:*appears out of nowhere*Are you okay?! What happened?!**

**Me:*fangirling* Naru caressed you while you were unconscious!**

**Mai:WHAT?! YOU PERVERT!*glares at Naru while stomping out the room***

**Naru:*runs after her* Wait! It's not like that!**

**Me:Hehe, oops?**


	3. Dresses And Tattletales

**Me:Hi~! Thanks for all reviews guys! I cherish every single one! I'd like to take now to warn that this story WILL CONTAIN SPOILERS TO THE ANIME AND MANGA! You've been warned~! And sorry this chapter is so short compared to the last one.**

**Mai:And Lulucutie12 DOES NOT OWN GHOST HUNT OR IT'S ORIGINAL CHARACTERS!**

**Me:MAI!*hugs***

**Mai:Yes?*pats top of head as if the situation is perfectly normal. _Which it totally is.*_**

**Me:Have you seen Naru?**

Dresses and Tattletales

Kira stared in awe at the full-length mirror. Or more accurately, her reflection in the mirror. The lace of her dress gave her a graceful, airy look. She couldn't stop herself from twirling so she could look at the dark grey dress at every angle. Truthfully, she was showing a little more skin than she was comfortable with. The knee length of the dress was fine, but it's beaded _one shoulder _was an entirely new experience to Kira.

"Stop twirling! You're going to mess up your hair!" Michiru lectured her, not moving her eyes from her own fingers fiddling with Mai's hair. Kira stopped spinning, and apologized sheepishly. In a few hours, the SPDA team would be at Mrs. Fujimoto's social. Michiru had offered to help Mai and Kira prepare at her _very fancy _penthouse apartment. The dresses she was loaning them were part of her yet-to-be-released collection, so you could bet the two females were excited. She'd even done Kira's hair, somehow teasing the blonde locks into a floaty bob. **The things you can do with hair…** After recovering from slight dizziness from spinning, Kira took another moment to gawk at Mai.

Mai's dress, although stunning, was something Kira would _never _even try on.

It's open back and strapless sweetheart neckline was enough to send her cowering. Mai looked absolutely breathtaking though. The teal stood out wonderfully against her creamy skin and the material fitted and flowed against her figure perfectly. The fluttering layered skirts of the dress gave a very Mai like feeling of playfulness. Kira had a sneaky feeling the dress may had been designed with Mai as inspiration.

And now the look was complete, with Michiru moving away to reveal Mai's curly up-do. "Ta da!" Michiru called out, happy with her work. Mai giggled and fingered the hem of the dress.

"Kira, you look so pretty!" Mai said, admiringly. Kira blushed. **Pretty? That's new. **

"So do you, Mai." The brunette thanked her and walked over to the floor to ceiling window.

"Wow Michiru, the view from here is so beautiful. I swear you have the best apartment in Shibuya."

"Well, move in and it can be your apartment too." Mai wrinkled her little nose and the two began to engage in a glare off. Kira had a feeling this argument had come up before. The air was actually starting to get tense. Kira cleared her throat, halting the match.

"Um, I think Akira is on his way to pick us up, so we should probably go to the lobby and wait for him. You know, like nowish would be good."

* * *

><p>"Wow." Mai was in total awe.<p>

This had to be one of the most grand places she'd ever house's exterior had been the definition of perfection, and the interior was holding up it's own. Marble floors, intricate white walls, and an enormous crystal chandelier. The ballroom of the Fujimoto mansion was the size of half a football field and was filled with expensively dressed guests.

"Here." Akira handed her a glass of golden bubbles, which she assumed was champagne.

"It'll ease you up a little." Kira advised, looking slightly worried. Mai downed the drink with one swig.

"Okay, do you remember who Yuko is?" Akira questioned. Mai nodded. Even right now, Yuko was in the corner of her vision. "You ready for this?" Again she nodded, determined to complete her goal. She could do this, she _would _do this.

A small push forward from Akira and a good luck from Kira, and she was off.

* * *

><p>"Hi there." Mai looked up the cream tablecloth she had been gazing into and met a pair of opal eyes. Yuko.<p>

"Hi." Mai gave him a sweet smile, which was enough to make his mouth go dry.

"W-would you like a drink?" He asked her politely. Mai felt guilt deep in her stomach. She felt the poor guy was a genuinely nice person. It was a shame she'd have to run to his grandma soon to tattle on him.

"Sure." Yuko plucked two glasses off a waiter's silver platter and handed one to her. Mai let her fingers rest a second longer than necessary on his hand. Yuko's tan cheeks were brushed with pink now. Mai twisted a curl around her finger as she took a sip. "Thank you, Mr.?

"Fujimoto, but a girl as lovely as yourself can just call me Yuko." She beamed at him.

"You're too kind, the pleasure is mine to meet someone who's family is hosting such an esteemed event. I'm Mai, by the way. Mai Tanyiama." He kissed her hand. Oh! That was so cute and gentlemanly!

"Such a pretty name suits a pretty face." A little cheesy yet well played, she admitted. "So would you like to see something amazing, Miss Mai?"

"What kind of something?" The curiosity in her voice sounded perfectly natural. She was such a bad person!

"An antique katana kind of something."

"I'd love too!" But the thrill was just so much fun.

* * *

><p>Yuko led her down a maze of impossibly long hallways. As someone who didn't have a- let's say <em>trustworthy<em>- sense of direction, Mai couldn't help but feel a little must have sensed this, because he looked down at her reassuringly. "Don't worry, I grew up in this house. I know this place like the back of my hand."

"I sure hope you know the back of your hand well then." She muttered, focusing hard on the door to her right. Had she passed by that door before? Oh...yeah. All the doors looked the same!Eventually, they reached a mahogany double door. Yuko pulled one of the doors open to reveal a dimly lit room filled with glass cases. Mai scanned her surroundings, wide eyed. Each case held a beautiful antique, which was softly lighted up. Yuko gently pulled her toward the centerpiece of the showroom.

The katana.

It was perched on a cherry wood stand, and the light reflected off the long blade perfectly. Mai wasn't very interested in weaponry in general, but this sword was almost magical in appearance. It's grip was engraved with kanji, although she couldn't make out what it said from this distance.

"It's been in my family for generations. I come look at it all the time." Mai smiled kindly at Yuko. Now it was time to find Mrs. Fujimoto.

* * *

><p>Mai walked out of the private room sheepishly. She'd thanked Yuko after the visiting the showroom and left to hesitantly tell his grandmother about it. Then she had to mouth silent apologizes at Yuko while Mrs. Fujimoto chewed his ear off with sentences about stupidity and egos.<p>

Actually, Mai prefered to not recall what their client had said about boys and their egos. Yuck.

She turned her head as she walked through the ballroom, searching for Akira or Kira. Unfortunately, this distraction caused her bump right into a firm chest.

Mai, with an apology already on her lips, looked up.

Only to find herself staring into a pair of _cold, sapphire_ _eyes._

* * *

><p><strong>I'm evil. Review guys! And seriously, where are you Naru?!<strong>


	4. Pain And No Games

**Me: Yay! It's done! **

**Mai:*claps* Good job!**

**Me: Just so you guys now, I recently started the school year, so updates will be slower!**

**Mai: Boo!**

**Me: I know, I know. But I just realized something the other day that made me feel very fangirly. If you guys read my A/Ns you know about the whole Naru stroking Mai's cheek scene that happened in the light novel. And we're all really sad that it didn't happen in the manga or anime. BUT, it could've happened! Since Mai could't see what was happening when she was unconscious(unlike in the light novel), it's totally possible he still did it!**

**Mai:...**

**Me: If I owned Ghost Hunt, you KNOW Naru would have already confessed his eternal love to Mai by now. Like in some kind of 'we're might die, so I should get this of my shoulders' situation. Well actually... I could write a one shot like that...**

**Mai:*blush* Lulucutie12 doesn't own Ghost Hunt, wait there's NARU over there!**

Pain and No Games

"Oliver." Mai breathed out, her entire body going stiff.

"Mai. You look rather nice." Dr. Oliver Davis, also known as Naru the Narcissist answered plainly. Someone who didn't know him would have described his voice as cold and uninterested, but Mai knew better. It was bitter.

"Oliver." She repeated. Noll rolled his eyes.

"Yes, we've established that." Mai glared at him, resulting in his blue eyes gaining a trace of a smile. A smile that he used to wear on his lips when she would give him that same glare for teasing her.

Back when she was still his assistant.

Back when he could still call her his.

Back when they were still _dating._

Mai quickly noticed the nostalgia blossoming in Naru's eyes and shifted her gaze to his black suited chest. Six months had gone by, and she still wanted to cry whenever he looked at her like that. "So why are you here?"

"I'm attending on behalf of my parents, the Fujimoto family are generous sponsors of SPR. They decided it would be wiser to simply send me instead of through the trouble of flying to Japan." He raised an eyebrow. "Although, I think the question is why you're here."

"I'm here for w-work." She answered quickly with a slight stammer. He raised his eyebrow again. "So….why isn't Lin here?"

"He's sick." Mai mentally cursed Lin for leaving her to cross paths with Naru by herself after the colossal mess of emotions that had been labeled as the aftermath of their breakup. "You work at a private detective agency, correct?" She looked up at him with startled doe eyes which quickly narrowed. He dismissed her slightly suspicious demeanor. "Don't be dense Mai. I'm sure you have enough brain cells to deduce that I'd know you have remained in contact with most of the team." It was true. She still occasionally talked to everyone excluding Noll and Masako. Even though the medium had given up on Naru, Mai always felt a sort of distance from her. When she had left SPR a few weeks after the break up and Masako never made a move to connect with her, Mai had just assumed she wasn't interested in keeping a friendship with her. It saddened her, but she couldn't _make_ Masako like her.

"Right yeah, I really like it there and it pays pretty well so, you know, everything's going good and all….." She trailed off awkwardly.

"Mai." She wanted to tease him the same way he had done to her, but those sapphire eyes stopped her. They were filled with intensity and determination. His voice was much softer now. "I want to talk to you. About everything that happened. May we go somewhere quieter?"

The urge to cry came back again. She clenched the fabric of her dress tightly. "Naru… You and I both know that it's not going to help anything."

"_Oh, really?_" The harshness in his voice made her flinch. "Because I don't believe I ever know what's going through your head anymore. Much less think it myself." Accusation was laced in his voice. Mai didn't know why, but it made her angry. Like it was all her fault! She tried, but she couldn't stop what happened between them! She couldn't change the way she felt! She clenched her teeth. Before she could start shouting at him, Mai felt a hand squeeze her shoulder.

"What's up?" Akira asked casually, although his stature was defensive. Kira stood next to him in absolute bewilderment. Her grey eyes kept darting from Mai to Naru. Mai exhaled, relieved for the intrusion.

"Nothing, just talking to my old boss Naru, I mean um, Kazuya Shibuya." The said man set a steely blue glare on Akira, who in turn introduced himself without missing a beat. Kira was too busy trying to process the scene before her to speak.

"Anyways, we've got to take our leave now. Nice meeting you, _Naru._ With that Akira grabbed both Mai and Kira, and the trio began crossing the ballroom.

* * *

><p>Mai threw herself across the seats of the limousine Akira had rented and screamed into the black leather. Kira got in next, nearly tripping over her high heels in the process. Akira shamelessly laughed at her lack of coordination as he climbed in after her.<p>

"Who was that guy?" Kira asked the back of the brunette's head. **Michiru is going to be pissed if you mess up your hair. **

"My old boss slash ex-boyfriend." _Wait, what?_! That hot guy, completely dressed in black, was Mai's boyfriend?! **I kinda assumed she'd be more into the sweet guy type.**

"Why'd you break up?" Akira gave her a 'really? do you have no tact?' look, which she returned with a rude hand gesture. Mai pushed herself up from her sprawled position and focused her attention on the side window.

"I'm really sorry, but…..I'd rather not talk about it."

"Yeah, it's okay! I don't wanna pry." Still, Kira didn't think this would be the last of Naru. In fact, she thought this was the very beginning.

And when she wiped off her make up, carefully slipped out of her dress, and crawled into her bed, there was one image that she could _not_ get out of her head.

Those blue eyes. Right before Akira had intervened in Mai and Naru's conversation. It wasn't the beauty or the spectacularness of them that had captured Kira's attention.

It was the absolute pain in them.

* * *

><p>A few days later, Mai had dragged Kira out of the office during their lunch break to go shopping. "Why do I have to be here?" Kira complained for the seventh time.<p>

"Because I want new clothes for the concert Akira has to buy me tickets for." **Oh yeah, he'd promised them to her so she'd agree to the Fujimoto case. **

"But why do _I _have to be here?"

"Because I love you?" Mai offered innocently. Kira looked at her pointedly. "And Keiko and Michiru are busy?" She added honestly, putting all her effort in trying to look adorable so Kira wouldn't blow up at her. It worked. Kira sighed.

"Can't Michiru just give you clothes?" Mai stuck out her tongue and blew a raspberry.

"But looking for the clothes is really fun!"

"Well, not-"

"Mai!" The pair whipped around to see a tall and alluring redhead hurrying in their direction. Once she reached them, she threw her arms around Mai and squeezed. "You haven't visited us in forever! Do you how unbearable that narcissistic brat is without you there to rein him in?! Are you getting enough sleep? Are you eating right?" The loud woman continued to fire off questions at the smaller girl, until Mai quite literally stuck her fingers in her ears to stop the noise.

"Ayako! AYAKO! This is my friend and coworker Kira! I told you about her, remember?" Ayako stopped her interrogation to turn around and look at the gaping blonde. Instantly, her whole demeanor changed. Her back straightened and she tossed her luscious hair over her shoulder all while eyeing Kira. Who in turn, noticed that the redhead's face was adorned with flawlessly applied makeup.

"Hi." Ayako said, coolly. Mai rolled her eyes at the little show she had put on.

"Kira, this is Ayako Matsuzaki."

"Nice to meet you." Kira responded, a little breathlessly. Were all of the people Mai spent her free time with completely overbearing to all the senses? **Hey… Wait. Doesn't that make me overbearing too… **Mai continued chatting with Ayako.

"So, are you out shopping?" Ayako shook her head in disbelief at the question.

"I'm disappointed that you'd even ask that."

"Well, you've only got your purse with you. Knowing you, if you were shopping, you'd have at least half a dozen bags by now."

"I have seven, Houshou is c-" Ayako whipped around,narrowed eyes searching the store for the long haired Buddhist. "That stupid old man! He must of left me when I ran in here to find you!"

"Or maybe he's just sitting on a bench, taking a break. Seven bags are kinda heavy." Mai offered, saying a little mental prayer for Monk, who was most likely getting a purse to the head when Ayako found him.

And sure enough, when the trio found him outside the store lounging on a bench, he received a leather purse to the skull. But the pain was soon forgotten, as Mai launched herself into his arms and he hugged her back tightly.

"Kira, this is my good for nothing husband." Ayako said, still not quite over the 'ditching'. Kira didn't do very well in masking her shock at the new information. The two looked ready to get a divorce! Mai unlatched herself from Monk, who ruffled her hair playfully. Mai noticed the look in Kira's eyes and didn't seem surprised.

"Yup, they've been married awhile now. They're always like this, it's how they show affection. And speaking of affection Ayako, you really didn't need to pay for my clothes." The brunette swung her two new yellow shopping bags. The older woman had quite literally ripped the clothes out of her hand, and rushed to the register before Mai could open her mouth to protest. Ayako only rolled her eyes and reached over to pinch the girl's cheek.

"Don't even mention it. You know I prefer paying for you." **Was there a bit of a sad undertone there? **Ayako grasped Monk's arm, since his hands were busy holding her bags. "I know you have to go back to work now, but we're take you out to eat later. No buts or excuses." Mai sighed, but she was smiling. The group said goodbye, and went their separate ways. Mai and Kira started their way back to the car.

"You've got a lot of_ interesting_ friends." Mai simply giggled.

"I know. But they're all special to me." Kira's heart swelled at the sweetness and sincerity of her voice.

"You know, if they hadn't been too young for it, I would've thought they were your parents." Mai's smile stayed on her lips, but it had become wryly.

"Yeah, they're basically the parental figures in my life. I don't have any parents per say, since my dad died when I was really young and my mom passed away before I started high school." Mai's voice tightened when she mentioned her mother and her gaze shifted to the skyline to her right. Kira felt a pit begin to form in her stomach.

"I'm sorry for bringing it up." Mai shook her head at her with a genuine, albeit sad, smile on her face.

"No don't worry, it's not your fault. I just… get a little upset when I think of my mom. We were really close." She brightened up a little. "But it's much better than before. When I first started working at Shibuya Psychic Research, I wasn't really over it. I guess I kind of ignored the way I felt about losing her to the point where I could talk about her death causally, but I...I couldn't just talk about_ her_. Like stories and things that we used to do. Michiru and Keiko were always suspicious though, right from the very beginning. Since they've known me from when all three of us were toddlers. Around the end of my final year, they gave me this huge confrontation and well, it wasn't very pretty. I left SPR the first time, a few days after."

Kira didn't know what to do, say, or even feel. Mai had just shared a huge part of her life with her. Kira herself had a pretty uneventful life. American mom, Japanese dad. Living in America, until she decided to transfer to Tokyo during college. That had been the most exciting thing she'd ever done. Granted, it _was_ pretty awesome and took some guts. But compared to Mai? Kira had never loved her boring childhood more.

"So what about you? What was your life like? You don't really talk about yourself."

"Neither do you." She couldn't help pointing out. Mai poked the blonde's forehead.

"Until now. So come on, I really wanna know." Kira shot her a wicked smile.

"So I grew up in-"

When Kira thought about it, she had decided that no matter what you were telling about yourself-

Good, bad, tragic, boring.

It felt utterly fantastic to have someone listen.

* * *

><p><strong>Me and Mai: Naru! You're back<strong>!

**Naru: Of course I'd come back, you write the story idiot. You control everything that happens.**

**Me: In that case...**

**Mai:*laughing hysterically* Naru... Y-you're in a SUPERMAN costume!**

**Naru:*glares***

**Me: Anyways, I'm not quite happy about how I ended this chapter. I feel like I should have ended with a different line. But then I would've had to make the chapter shorter. Oh well, what do you guys think? Tell me in the reviews! R&R and I'll love you forever! One more thing...*bursts out laughing at Naru***

**Lin:*typing while chuckling to himself***

**(I just had to squeeze Lin in)**


	5. Bright Lights And Memories

**Me: It's finally done! *cheers* Thanks for all the reviews! They really pushed me to write faster! *tears up* This a sad chapter...**

**Lulucutie12 DOES NOT OWN GHOST HUNT OR IT'S CHARACTERS! She just uses to them to depress people...**

Bright Lights And Memories

"Mai! Mai, stop it!" Keiko yelled frantically at the said brunette.

"Noooo waaay!" Mai chanted as she stood through the sunroof of the car, waving her arms. "I feel like I'm flying!"

"Mai, will you just sit down before you hurt yourself." Michiru's voice was a mix of genuine concern and equally genuine exasperation. Outside, next to the car, a car honk could be heard along with a few hoots. All three girls, including Michiru who probably should've been focused on _driving_, swiveled to the car window to see a couple of boys who looked like they were about in college. A very engaged Keiko flushed and quickly turned away, then screamed at Michiru to keep her eyes on the road instead of trying to twirl her hair seductively. Mai managed to give the guys a flirty wink before turning red and collapsing back into the car in a fit of giggles.

"Stop complaining or I'll let Mai drive and then we'll all be screwed." Michiru said blatantly, unconcerned with the fact that Mai was quite literally less than a foot away from her. Needless to say, Mai wasn't pleased.

"You're so mean! My driving is perfectly fine!"

"No, it's _not._" Her friends responded in practically unison. Mai pouted and flopped across the back seats.

"You guys are worse than Akira." Keiko peered back at Mai from the passenger seat.

"Hey speaking of Kira, why didn't she want to come along?"

"I said _Akira_, not Kira." Keiko scrunched her tiny nose.

"Blah, blah. Their names are _so_ similar, it's weird. They have like, only an 'A' separating them. Anyways, answer my question, why didn't she come?" Mai blew air into her cheeks, puffing them out.

"She said there was no way in hell she was going to spend hours getting shoved by sweaty, screaming fanatics in the dark."

"...I see."

* * *

><p>The concert, which was being held outdoors, was a visually epic concoction of neon laser lights, fog machines, and glow sticks that most of the audience, including the trio, had donned themselves with. After they arrived to a spot close to the stage, Mai began bouncing on the balls of her wedged sneaker clad feet in excitement and anticipation. Her layered, multicolored skirt fluttered around her upper thighs. Along with the skirt, our favorite brunette was wearing a cropped fitted band (the very one whose concert the girls were at) t-shirt. Michiru tugged on her arm.<p>

"If you keep bouncing like that, you'll end up giving everyone a panty flash." She insisted. The designer was strutting her own mahogany colored gladiator boots. The boots completed her outfit, a shimmery gold romper with a matching brown leather belt cinching the fabric around her narrow waist. Keiko who, unlike her friends, was more on the timid side, also choose an ensemble that captured her personality. She sported a pair of high-waisted jean shorts, layered shirts, and black ankle boots. Her signature pigtails were tied with cute lace ribbons.

"I can't wait to see the band! Didn't they look so handsome in their new music video?!" Keiko said, pink dusting her cheeks.

"Nice to see you're so _loyal _to Kazuto." Mai commented, an edge of annoyance in her voice. Michiru flicked the brunette on the head.

"Of course Miss _Single_ has a few bitter words to share." A crease appeared on Mai's forehead.

"Says the girl who hasn't had a relationship lasting a month since high school!" Mai spat back. Keiko hushed the two before Michiru could respond.

"Shh! They're about to perform the opening!" She squealed happily. Suddenly Mai got a strange feeling. Like her body was waiting, _anticipating, _for something awful to occur. I

t was a familiar feeling, and Mai knew that she wasn't going to like the outcome. But there was nothing to do, but wait.

* * *

><p>Although she had been worried, Mai quickly forgot about her instincts as the band began to play. Together, she and her best friends shouted along to the songs and dance like fools until their voices cracked and their feet were sore. Filled with adrenaline, Mai wrapped her arms around Michiru's shoulders and tossing her head back as trio laughed giddily. Before they could call it a night and start leaving, the band's MC grabbed the microphone.<p>

"Thank you everyone for coming out tonight! The 'The Meisters' wouldn't have gone anywhere if it wasn't for loyal fans like you! We'd also like to thank a special group of people who made performing to you guys here possible. I'd like to introduce, Shibuya Psychic Research!"

Mai's heart dropped to her stomach. Michiru and Keiko swung to face her, their eyes filled with worry. "Maybe he won't be here." Keiko whispered.

"Yeah, he hates this type of thing." Michiru encouraged. Naru did hate these kind of things. But that fact didn't couldn't correct the sight our favorite narcissist up on that stage, stoic as a statue, with Lin and Yasu. Mai could feel her throat constricting her breath.

Twice in a week she'd run into him! In a span of six months, she hadn't had any unpremeditated meetings with him. She didn't want a repeat of the tense atmosphere in the ballroom. She didn't want to see those eyes again, with their pain and useless apologies. Mai pulled away from her friends and began to push through the crowd of sweaty people. **Oh yes, as the blonde had predicted, the audience were soaking wet. Yuck. **

She had to _get out of here. _Keiko and Michiru's eyes didn't follow Mai's retreating form, instead their gaze shifted to a certain man dressed in all black attire despite the hot weather. A man who quickly exited the stage when he saw that his reason for even accepting this very irritating and very _loud_ case, was making her way off the concert grounds.

* * *

><p>"So your plan is to just ignore me?" Oliver commented dryly, when he found Mai sitting on the hood of Michiru's car. She just had to be an idiot and forget to grab the car keys.<p>

"And is your plan to stalk me?" Mai responded sharply. His stormy blue eyes shifted off her for a second, before they met her cinnamon ones again.

"It's been six months." He said quietly. "I…find myself missing you. Often." Mai turned her head away. "I realize I didn't make a satisfactory boyfriend. But I care about you, deeply. You to have known that." Mai sniffed and wiped her wet doe eyes.

"I know." It was practically a whisper, but Naru's keen ears caught it. "But that's not the problem."

"_Then tell me what the problem is!" _Mai winced at volume of his tone, but quickly recovered.

"I don't know what to tell you!" She shouted back, tears forming at the corner of her eyes. "It's over! It's over…. Just accept it Noll." The tears ran freely now, as Mai sobbed and hugged her sides.

Oliver, now regretful, moved and wrapped his arms around her petite form. Despite herself, the brunette settled against his chest. She had dearly missed moments like these. So much comfort, so much warmth…. But she also knew why she had given them up. As she pushed away from him, Mai looked directly into Naru's eyes. "I'm… I'm going on a date the day after tomorrow." Mai wished she didn't have to say those words and see the ache in those beautiful blue eyes. But she needed to do this. For him and her. "Keiko arranged it for me." _If looks could kill. _

"I see." Naru's voice was colder than ice. He could sense that Mai's friends had arrived. "Well Lin's most likely waiting for me. I should go back to the base. Goodbye Mai."

Before Mai could respond, Naru swiftly leaned forward and brushed his pale lips against her pink cheek. By the time Mai had realized what had occurred, he was gone. The two girls looked at their friend with immense concern. She was as still as a statue.

"Mai….." Her eyes widened.

"Oh…" Without another word, our favorite psychic burst into tears. In a millisecond, she was sandwiched between her friends. They whispered comforting nonsense into her ears and held her as she cried.

It was stupid of her to be sent into tears by something as small as that. It was just a memory. Only a thing of the past. She had moved on from it, she had needed too.

Even so, that kiss….

That time much long ago….

But that kiss,_ no the memory of that kiss _was gone.

That time was still over and _she had to live in the present._ And so, she took comfort in her companions' embrace. After all, what else could a person do?

* * *

><p><strong>Don't kill me! I'm sorry about how depressing this was... I spent all day wondering why I'm such a cruel person. I also apologize for the wait. Unfortunately, the next chapter my tale even longer. I'm going to be participating in the National Writing Month Challenge. Wish me luck! Also read the AN in the next post! It's got important info!**


	6. Tears And Truths

**First things first, I am SO sorry it took me so long to update. This is the final chapter of Private Eyes, and I apologize in advance if the story feels rushed. The story was ****supposed to have several more chapter, but I lost interest in it. However, I didn't wanna leave you guys hanging, so I skipped over the progression to the climax, which was really just filler for what you guys actually wanted to know. There will be a teensy little epilogue after this, but that'll be it. Enjoy^^**

_**Tears and Truths**_

It had been a calm day. Akira and Mai were discussing, well _laughing_, over the pictures they had taken of a client's cheating fiancee. Which usually wouldn't be a cause for laughter, but when pacifiers and grown up sized diapers are involved, an exception was made. Kira had occupied herself with something far more dignified. Buffy The Vampire Slayer reruns. Everything in the world was as it should be, or at least that's what they thought. But change is constant and it's always peaceful before a storm.

The phone rang just as Buffy was plunging her stake in another evil vampire. Without peeling her eyes away from the laptop screen, Kira grabbed the phone and held to her ear,

"Hello, this is Shibuya Private Detective Agency, how may we help you?" A few minutes later, she let the receiver drop onto the table with a crash. Akira and Mai instantly turned toward the sound, only find Kira's face drained of color.

"What's wrong?" Mai asked, her concern evident.

"Oliver's at the hospital. He's being operated on."

Mai's response was an unexpected one.

The brunette brought her palms down on the surface of the table, sending the photographs flying. "That selfish, narcissistic bastard!" Kira stared wide eyed as Mai continued to scream out insults.

"Mai, just calm down. You need to _calm down._" Akira grasped her petite shoulders. Mai shoved at his chest, but couldn't free herself from his hold.

"Don't tell me to calm down! Do you see what he's doing?! I reject him and he goes on a freaking ego trip! And it's all my fault! He's making it _my fault!_" Akira shook her.

"Keep it together, you don't even know why he's in hospital." He set his gaze on Kira, and gave her a questioning look.

"H-he went too far on a case. That what t-they said." She was confused. Why was Mai so angry? Akira clearly understood, and he let out a string of cuss words while Mai shrieked 'I told you so' over and over. He released Mai and made his way toward the door.

"I'm going to go and check on him with the rest of SPR at the hospital. They gave you the name of the hospital, right?"

"N-Nihonsekijūjisha Medical Center."

"Alright. Look after her, Kira." The door closed behind him. Great. She was left all alone with a pretty much hysterical Mai. And she had no clue on how to console her. But before Kira could open her mouth to try. Mai burst into tears. **Crap.**

"Mai?" The brunette buried her face in her hands and continued to cry.

"I don't know… I don't know what to do anymore."

"Mai…. Why did you break up with Oliver." Mai put down down her hands and let out a sardonic laugh, tears still streaming from her face.

"That's the question, isn't it? Why would I ever leave a handsome, smart, rich and mysterious guy who was head over heels over me?" Mai inhaled and wiped her wet eyes. "Because I didn't love him. I never did."

For some reason, Kira had always entertained the thought that the break up had been like a plot point in some cheesy rom com. That perhaps there had been a scandal, or a misunderstanding, or just something incredibly dramatic. But that was a fantasy, and reality was much less fun and much more harsh.

"What are you going to do?" Kira's voice was small and soft.

"I...I don't know." A silence fell over the girls, but soon enough, it was broken by a nearly hysterical chuckle from Mai. "No...I do know. I'm going to go see him." Kira shot a concerned, slightly puzzled look at her.

"What are you planning to say?"

"The truth, of course."

* * *

><p>Mai's thoughts swirled around in her head as she leaned against the pasty white walls of Oliver's hospital room. Her eyes were gazed upon the narcissist's sleeping face, but she wasn't really looking at him. Rather than observing his features, her mind was engrossed in the memories of how the two of them had gotten here in the first place.<p>

Of how she had once that thought she was in love with her narcissist boss, only to realize too late that the boy she truly loved had already slipped from her fingertips.

Gene.

Oh how she missed that unreplicatable smile. Oh how long it took to get over that smile and those kind eyes.

And she still remembered when she returned to SPR after college with a heart that was finally free from mourning her mother and Gene. She remembered the case SPR had taken soon after her return.

She remembered how Naru had saved her from nearly being drown by a vengeful spirit.

She remembered him kissing her, for the first time, from relief he hadn't lost her.

She remembered how happy they'd been when she began dating him. She remembered how she began to realize she wasn't so happy anymore.

And now, here they were. Her, with a thousand things to say, but no clue how to say them. And Oliver, who was starting to stir.

It only took a few blinks before Oliver's beautiful blues cleared up and were completely alert. His gaze immediately landed on Mai's petite form.

"Where is everybody?" His was firm and emotionless as always.

"They went to grab something to eat." He raised an eyebrow.

"It's rather odd that they'd all go at the same time." Mai kept her eyes glued on the bed sheets covering Oliver and her fingers fiddling with the hem of her dress.

"I needed to talk to you. _Alone._" A painful silence fell over them. But Mai forced herself to walk and take a seat in the chair next to his bed. Chocolate brown eyes met midnight blue ones.

"Oliver…. I do love you. Just not the way you love me." Her hand found his pale one and squeezed it. "I'm sorry, I'm so _sorry_. From the beginning, I should'v-" Oliver hushed Mai by pulling her to his chest. "Oliver?" Mai questioned, with slightly flushed cheeks.

"I know. I know what you're about to say. Michiru arrived much faster than you did. Your boss, that brown haired man, tried to stop her but... He failed." He exhaled, his muscles tightening ever so slightly at the painful truth. "But I don't care." Mai's eyes widened and she pushed away from his frame so she could stare at him in shock.

"Wha-"

"I love you, Mai. I always have and I always will. It doesn't matter if you feel differently. I just want you with me " Mai shook her head fiercely, the longs wisps flying.

"No. That's not right. It's not fair to you, for me to exploit you like that. I've already caused you so muc-" He interrupted her again. This time she couldn't help, but glare at him. Honestly, _how many times_ had heinterrupted her?

"I'm not an idiot, Mai, contrary to some people's belief.s You make me… happy. Not having you around, even if you only have platonic feelings for me, is simply unsatisfactory." Mai gaped at her former was crazy! It felt like hours passed by as the two stared at each other. Then suddenly, it was as if the tension in the room had left. Mai's body relaxed, and with a twinkle in her eyes, and a giggle spilling from her lips, she pressed her face onto his shoulder.

"You're totally an idiot."

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sure some of you hate me right now. I'm sorry to disappoint you guys, but do know that I had planned this ending from the very start of the story. Anyways, no matter how much you hate me, I just want to thank you all for reading and for all the support you gave me. I loved reading your comments, and I'm happy that I finished this story for you guys. So farewell for the last time darlings and may you forever enjoy the craziness that is <strong>**fanfiction^^**


	7. Endings and Epilogues

**Endings and Epilogues **

Several weeks later, Akira and Kira stood inside SPDA, watching from the window as Mai climbed into Oliver's car. Kira frowned.

"Is this really a good idea? Won't Mai end up right back where she started? What if she falls in love with someone? This doesn't make sense, it's like they're in a relationship, but aren't at the same time." Akira was silent. at first, thinking. Kira watched him impatiently until he finally responded.

"I think they'll be okay." Kira raised an eyebrow at him.

"How? There's nowhere for their relationship to go."

"No, I don't think so. I imagine in a few years they'll probably be married." Kira's jaw hit the floor as she looked at him in absolute confusion.

"How in the he-" Akira interrupted her.

"Mai already found the love of her life. Oliver is comfortable and familiar to her, and now that she doesn't have to pretend to be _in_ love with him, she can just love him. Like family. She'll be okay. They'll be happy." Kira sighed.

"That sounds pretty depressing to me..." Akira shrugged.

"That's life." He walked towards the back of the room, turning off the lights. Kira pulled on her jacket and gathered her things. "By the way... Isn't about time we started dating?" Kira opened the front door of SPDA and looked back at him.

"Aren't we already? Well then, come buy me a drink." Akira grinned and came over to lock the door. Together, they began to walk to Panic Paradise.

"I'll buy you a lot more than one."

**The End**


End file.
